The Productivity of Sleep
by zammierox
Summary: One-shot Sherlock's violin playing is keeping John awake and the latter realizes he's never seen Sherlock sleep. When questioned, he says it's a waste of time.  meant to be Humor winces


**Disclaimer: don't own Sherlock ='(**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sherlock<em>!"

"Yes?" the man replied, unaffected. He was sprawled lazily over his armchair with his violin innocently perched on his shoulder and bow delicately pinched in his other hand.

His eyes had never left the instrument when John had barged into the sitting room, frustrated, and calling his name. [A/N: =) ]

"_Must _you play your violin at two in the morning," John semi-asked, wearily.

"Is there a problem?" Sherlock smiled to himself, knowing this would get a rise out of his flat mate.

"Yes! Yes, there is a problem! I am _trying _to sleep."

"So _go_ to bed," replied Sherlock mockingly, still never looking up from his violin.

"Oh believe m, I've tried. But do you know why I'm not lying in bed underneath my covers, nice and warm?" John did not even wait for a reply, bulldozing on, "I'll tell you why, I can't sleep because a certain _someone_ is playing a bloody violin."

"I presume you're speaking of me." He could see in his peripheral vision that he was getting a _look_. "You want me to stop playing, then? Well. That's selfish."

John spluttered at this.

"How am I supposed to _think_ – the only way I can do that is talking to you, talking to the skull, and playing my violin."

"Then talk to your skull! That must be quieter then the violin."

"Oh, I tried that – I got bored," frowned Sherlock.

"What do you mean? You'd be thinking th-that's what you _do_!"

"Ah, but like I said before, after a while, he's not very good at conversing back. I guess I _could_…" Sherlock finished the thought by pulling out his gun.

"What are – oh no, no, no. Absolutely not."

"Well you told me not to play my violin…" said Sherlock, puzzled.

"That doesn't mean you should start shooting!"

"I'll be … re-decorating."

John practically growled at that. "And what about Ms. Hudson?"

"Oh well, you could fix the wall in the morning," said Sherlock offhandedly.

Gritting his teeth, "No, Sherlock, I couldn't."

"No?" the lean man looked up in half-hearted surprise.

"No. Tomorrow I have to get _our _groceries, go to work to be able to have money to buy said groceries, go to the store to buy _you _nicotine patches and of course we must leave time for when I will have to drop everything to accompany _you _in one of _your_ cases.

All the while I try to not fall dead on my feet from lack of sleep because _you _kept me up all night. Why can't you, I don't know, do an experiment or something to keep yourself busy."

"They're all in different stages right now, and I can't touch any of them." He could almost _feel _John's frustration and anger rolling off the man.

Said man sighed resignedly before turning back to the doorway, shoulders slumped, a hand reaching up to rub his eyes. Suddenly, head pooping u , John stopped, turning, "Hang on, why don't _you _go to sleep?"

Perplexed, "Why ever would I do that?"

"Well when _do _you sleep? I've never seen you do it. Or do you sleep while I'm at work?"

"No…"

"Well you must sleep! It's essential to _live_, for god's sake! Oh, don't give me that look."

Chuckling the detective admitted, "I nap randomly. I can also sleep with my eyes open, which might be why you've never noticed me sleeping if you were home."

"You would. Instead of napping, why don't you try a full night's sleep so you won't _have _to nap during the day, which is, well, the basic concept of the idea."

"And yet such a waste of time."

"What? Sleeping uninterrupted for multiple hours?"

"Hmm? No," Sherlock frowned, "sleeping."

"Sorry?"

"The concept of sleeping at night is not such a waste of time, it's actually quite logical for those who participate in it. No, sleeping itself is a waste of time."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry?"

"You're crazy – absolutely mad," John started to mumble to himself, slightly pacing back and forth in front of the doorway. Thinking of a new debate, "Look at you know, you're passing time, bored, and playing your violin. Wouldn't sleeping be much more productive?"

"Ah now, see, at least the violin helps me think, sleeping on the other hand is so _boring _and requires no thinking whatsoever."

"That's the point!"

"How terribly _idiotic_."

John groaned.


End file.
